


Of All Time

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to tell John his feelings.</p><p>(This is crack.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a-bit-nearer-home on tumblr who prompted: "Pairing: Johnlock Word: Kayne West"

They’d been working on the case for weeks. Now that it was solved, Sherlock, who really had no concept of when such things were acceptable, grabbed John’s hand and pulled him close. “John,” he said, not paying attention to the other people in the room, “the nature of this case has shown me something.”

“Yeah?” He looked about nervously, not sure if he should make Sherlock stop in case he never tries again.

“I think I’m-“

“Uh, Sherlock,” Kanye West, their client, said. “Imma let you finish but… Leonardo Dicaprio had one of the best love confessions of all time.”

He strutted out of the room, leaving everyone to look awkwardly around at each other. John followed Sherlock home, wondering if either of them would ever be brave enough to try again.


End file.
